


Together We Are Stronger

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Theo Raeken, Allison Argent Lives, Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, Derek Hale is Isaac Lahey's guardian, F/M, Human Theo Raeken, Humans have anchors, Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Mentioned Derek Hale/Paige - Freeform, Mentioned Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Missing Persons, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Panic Attacks, Paralysis, Past Abuse, Sirens, Theo Raeken is an Argent, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: Scott McCall isn't the only supernatural child of Melissa and Rafael McCall. Their daughter Gia, Scott's older sister just happens to be a little on the magical side something that was hidden from Scott until he became a werewolf. Gia was able to prevent Allison from dying from the Nogitsune possessing Stiles. Gia has a habit of saving kids, something that Scott picked up from her.When Theo was a child he was adopted by Argents, after Victoria died Chris married Melissa and the family became six. Isaac started dating Allison, while Derek became his legal guardian with Gia. When Theo goes missing for 24 hours, Allison asks Scott and Isaac to look for him and they don't find him a happy state.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Kudos: 8





	1. Memories Come To Surface

**Disclaimer:** _ I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Gia McCall and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

* * *

**Together We Are Stronger**

**Chapter 01:** _Memories Come To Surface_  
Allison crouched down in front of Theo while trying to hold the rest of their friends back - she didn’t know what to do as it had been a while since she had seen Theo the way that he was. Theo had gone missing for 24 hours, and Allison had asked her step-brother Scott and boyfriend Isaac to find him. Allison’s father had married Scott’s mother almost two years after they had dated and her mother had died. Theo had been adopted by Chris and Victoria when he was eleven after a year of being in foster homes after his parents and older sister died. When Chris and Melissa got married, Scott and his older sister Gia gained Theo and Allison as step-siblings. 

“Allison, what...I smell blood,” Scott trailed off as he looked at Isaac who nodded before the two of them were turning around and shaking their heads at the rest of their friends. 

“Theo?” Allison questioned, looking at her brother and remembering the first time that she had found him in their grandfather's basement when he tried teaching the two teenagers a lesson. “Theo, it's okay,” Allison spoke quietly as Theo shook his head before she was digging her phone out of her pocket.

“Ally is he okay?” Scott questioned turning around to face her as she shook her head. “Call, Gia...she'll know what to do,”

“Mom said life or death only...” Allison trailed off, Melissa had told her that Derek was planning on proposing and told her that she wasn't allowed to say anything.

“I think this qualifies,” Scott muttered, Allison nodded before she was dialling Gia's number hoping that the older girl would answer. 

Gia and Derek were lying on his bed in the rebuilt Hale House, Gia had convinced him to buy the land back from the county and rebuild in a different place. Derek was lying on his side staring at Gia, they'd had dinner and Derek was getting ready to propose to her for the second time. First time she hadn’t answered him instead said to ask her again in four days time, it was four days later. 

“So, will you marry me?” Derek questioned, placing the box the ring was in between them as Gia’s phone rang. “Gia?” 

“They have the worst timing,” Gia muttered before she was leaning over and kissing Derek instead of answering him.

“That's not an answer,” Derek mumbled as Gia answered her phone unable to take the ringing any longer. 

“Allison? What is it?” Gia asked as Derek was staring at her and then at the ring still sitting on the bed. 

'We need help...I know mom said life and death...' Allison trailed off she tried getting closer to Theo only to have him trying to curl further into himself and whimper. 

“Ally, you can always call me you know that,” Gia said before she got a glare from Derek that had her rolling her eyes and picking up the ring with a grin.

'Gia...I'm sorry we didn't say anything but Theo was kidnapped...we found him but he's,' Allison didn't know how to say the next part so she threw her phone to Scott. 

'Gia, Theo was hurt and we don't know what to do. Can you and Derek?' Scott spoke quickly causing Gia to try an decipher what he'd said before she said anything. 'He's barely moving...'

“Send me the location and we'll come,” Gia answered, sitting up only to be pulled back down again by Derek. 

'Just hurry. Please?' Scott said before he was hanging up and sending Gia the location of where they were.

The group had found Theo an hour outside of Beacon Hills, and they were all on edge as it shouldn't have taken them as long as it did. Stiles wanted to try and see if he could do anything but Lydia was holding him back. Allison tried again to get closer to Theo, getting a little bit closer to him before he looked at her with wide eyes. Scott watched his ex-girlfriend and now step-sister before he crouched down beside her and with Isaac. Within fifty-five minutes Derek and Gia had arrived, Derek may have broken a few speed limits to get them there, driving his SUV as opposed to his Camaro which Gia had insisted get serviced.

“Don't try and move him!” Derek yelled as he and Gia raced into the building that the group had found Theo in. 

“What? Why not?” Stiles questioned, none of them had taken the time to actually look around the room that they were in. 

“Because the second you move him your could set off something,” Gia said as she walked carefully over to Scott, Isaac and Theo.

“You three come with me, we need to find something to replace with his weight just in case,” Derek said motioning Isaac, Scott and Stiles to follow him to another room to see if the could find anything. “Gia be careful,” 

“And Derek, the answer was yes by the way,” Gia called before she crouched down and pulled Allison into her arms. “Has he spoken at all?” 

“No...only just looked at me,” Allison mumbled, Gia hugged her tightly before kissing the side of her head. 

“I want to try something,” Gia said before she motioned for Allison and Lydia to stand back._ 'Theo, sweetheart...take a deep breath for me,'_ Theo shook his head he couldn't do it. _'It's alright, you're safe now,'_

Allison and Lydia looked at one another, they knew that she wasn't like them and that she wasn't like the boys. Gia smiled at them before she tried getting Theo to breathe, after a minute he was taking short breaths. Derek, Stiles, Scott and Isaac managed to find enough things that looked like they could weigh what Theo did. Derek looked at Gia and then at Theo and nodded to her. 

“Stay back,” Gia said as she took a deep breath and concentrated on carefully moving Theo using something a little magic that she'd been using since she was a teenager. “Now Derek,” Gia motioned with her head for Derek, Stiles, Scott and Isaac to throw everything where Theo had been. 

“Is he...?” Stiles trailed off as Derek took hold of Theo and carried him out to the SUV. Gia was holding Theo's body as still as she could with magic while Derek carried him

“We won't know until we get him in the back of the SUV,” Derek said as he started draining Theo's pain while Gia guided the rest of them out of the building. 

“Derek...this is bringing back memories,” Gia muttered remembering when they had been teenagers and had stumbled across the accident that had killed Theo's family. 

“I know,” Derek nodded, as he set Theo down on the towel covered seats, they'd thrown the towels on before Derek had broken all the speed limits.

“He's lost a lot of blood, and it looks like they've crushed his leg...” Gia said as she took a closer look at what had happened. “His ears are bleeding,” Gia spoke quieter as she was checking his ears before she spoke to Theo alone. _'Talk to me, you're safe. I promise,'_ Theo shook his head a little before he was burying it in Gia's shoulder. 

“Gia...Derek what did you mean?” Scott questioned as they all stood outside of the SUV except for Gia who was calming Theo down. 

“Not now,” Derek shook his head, they couldn't talk about it now with Theo in the state he was in. “Gia do you think you can do anything?”

“Maybe, but you'll have to drive. Ally, Scott come with us. The rest of you go home, we'll be right behind you,” Gia said, before Stiles, Lydia and Isaac were climbing into Roscoe. 

Scott climbed in the front while Allison climbed in the back Theo and Gia. Scott was surprised that their friends hadn't put up a fight when they were told what to do by Gia. Stiles would normally protest while the others would stop moving, something about the situation made it different. Derek pulled the first-aid kit from the back of the car and handed it to Allison. 

“She'll need this, but do exactly what Gia says,” Derek told her, Allison nodded as she looked down at her brother and took his hand while trying to stop the bleeding with her other hand applying pressure where Gia had been. 

“Ally, I need you to keep holding his hand,” Gia said as she gently put her hand on his right leg to see what she could work out. “This might hurt him more,” 

“Hurt him more?” Allison and Scott questioned as Derek got in the car and started her up. Stiles had already left with Roscoe, they hadn't even been sure how they were going to get Theo home when they'd found him. 

“Yeah...I haven't done it in a long time...” Gia said before she was focusing on forcing Theo's bones to start knitting back together. 

“Haven't done what?” Scott questioned, before Theo was groaning in pain and squeezing Allison's hand tightly. 

“This...mom told you we were all special in our own way,” Gia said as she continued to focus on Theo's leg until she couldn't any more. “I've done what I can, under the seat there should be a leg brace,”

“Why do you have one?” Scott turned around as Allison felt around under the seat and pulled out what Gia was asking for. 

“I'm mostly human kiddo,” Gia answered before she was taking the leg brace from Allison._ 'Theo, take a deep breath for me,'_ Gia said setting the leg brace down before she was bandaging Theo's leg.

Gia finished bandaging his leg before she was slipping the leg brace on and securing it. Allison glanced under the bandage she'd been holding on Theo's side and gasped a little. Gia shook her head and grabbed a clean piece of gauze from the bag and quickly swapped it for the one his Theo's side. Derek glanced at Gia and nodded to her to tell them about that night. 

“Scott what do you remember about the year you turned ten?” Gia asked, as she finished doing what she could for Theo until they got back into Beacon Hills. 

“Not a lot...why?” Scott answered, looking at Gia and then at Derek. “Something happened to Theo's family didn't it?”

“His family was killed in a car accident, Theo was the only one that survived...and that was because Derek and I...” Gia trailed off, as she looked down at Theo who was closing his eyes while she remembered that she had to do something about his ears still. 

“Gia and I were running like we always have, we came across the accident. We got them out but it was too late...Theo was badly injured,” Derek paused for a second as he glanced at Allison who looked like all she wanted to do was hug Theo. “Gia did what she's doing now, she's the only one that was able to talk to him,”

“What happened to him? He was barely walking when I met him,” Allison said, she remembered a scared eleven year old boy who was terrified of being left alone.

“Both his legs were broken, and his back. They didn't think he'd walk again,” Gia spoke quietly as she stuck some cotton balls in his ears after cleaning the blood. “He wouldn't talk to anyone, unless I was there. Mom couldn't understand it,”

“He latched onto Gia, she was the first thing he saw after the accident,” Derek explained, Scott suddenly understood why when the Argent's had returned to Beacon Hills all those years earlier when Theo had seen his sister pick him up from school and asked about her. “By some miracle they let Gia help with him...she was seventeen,”

The rest of the drive was silent as Gia and Allison sat with Theo trying to keep him calm while Scott sat staring out the front window. When Derek pulled up in the hospital parking lot Melissa and Chris were waiting with Doctor Geyer and another nurse. They got Theo out of the back of SUV and onto the bed but not without him clinging to Gia who sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Doctor Geyer looked at Melissa who shrugged, she'd never been able to explain it. 

'Theo, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere,' Gia reassured him as she untangled his arms from around her and lay him down on the bed. “Mom,”

“I know sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at her, before Chris was wrapping his arms around both Gia and Allison while Scott was wrapped in Melissa. “Let's get him inside and see what happened,”

“The sheriff will...” Chris trailed off as they all heard Roscoe peeling into the car park. “Derek, can you take them inside?” 

“Of course,” Derek nodded before he was leading them inside after Doctor Geyer, Melissa and the nurse. “He's going to be okay, you know that,” 

“You don't,” Scott muttered, Gia slapped him upside the head before pulling Allison closer to her. 

“Yes we do, Scott. You need to have faith,” Gia said before they were stopping in the ED waiting room and being told to sit down. 

Allison sat down between Gia and Scott and rested her head against Scott's shoulder, while Derek sat next Gia and wrapped an arm around her shoulder kissing the side of her head. Melissa motioned for Gia to follow her so she quickly stood up and followed her mother. Derek stayed where he was as Chris and Isaac walked in, they had managed to get Stiles and Lydia to go home. Derek, Isaac and Scott listened to Gia talking with the Melissa and Doctor Geyer about Theo before Gia was being told to stand back so they could look at him. Theo whined a little before Melissa was taking his hand and soothing him. 


	2. Finding Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott has an idea of moving the pack into the rebuilt Hale House. 
> 
> Gia has an in-explainable bad feeling that leads to Oleander being found mysteriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you're enjoying.
> 
> Updates will come sporadically.

**Chapter 02:** _ Finding Home_

  
In the hours that followed, Theo was wheeled into surgery to fix internal bleeding that he's sustained that Gia hadn't been able to stem and to insert metal plates, rods and screws into his leg. They also checked on his ears and determined that surgery was the only way to fix them so that was done as well. Gia sat in the waiting room with the rest of her family, with Derek's arms wrapped firmly around her. Allison sat with her head on Isaac's shoulder while Scott sat with his head in his hands listening to everything. Melissa and Chris sat next to each other, they'd gone from having two children each to having four with the family slowly expanding.

“Kids, he's going to be in here for a few days before they let him home,” Melissa said, glancing at her three children before her eyes landed on Derek and Gia. “Derek, Gia can you take him?”

“I don't know mom, wouldn't he be better at home?” Gia questioned, running a hand over her face as she looked up when Derek gently nudged her.

“Gia, you and Derek aren't currently working. Scott and Allison have school, Isaac has work,” Chris said, Melissa nodded agreeing with her husband as they all stood up to head over to the Doctor.

“Theo's going to be okay. Gia, if you hadn't done whatever it was that you did Theo may have lost his leg,” Doctor Geyer said, Allison's eyes went wide and she spun around burying her head in Isaac's shoulder. “His hearing should return sometime in the next few months. I do have a question, has Theo ever been hurt like this before?”

“Just under a decade ago, he nearly died in a car accident. Why?” Gia questioned, she knew that her mother wouldn't say anything and wouldn't have remembered all the details like she and Derek did. 

“It looks like whatever happened to Theo has re-broken his lower back,” Doctor Geyer answered as he'd seen healed fractures in Theo's spine splintered from T12 to L5. 

“How long will he be in for?” Chris questioned as he wrapped his arms around Melissa, while Derek did the same to Gia who squeezed Scott's hand. 

“We want to keep him in for least a month,” Doctor Geyer told them, Chris and Melissa nodded whilst Scott, Allison and Isaac looked at one another not knowing what else to do. “You can go in and see him,”

Derek and Gia looked at one another before Melissa motioned for them to go in first while they talked with Scott, Allison and Isaac. Derek shrugged at Scott, they'd come a long way since Scott and Stiles had continuously framed him. Gia may have had something to do with convincing them that Derek wasn't a killer, after they'd caught them making out on more than one occasion.

“Gia, go sit with him. We know he trusts you,” Chris said, looking down at Melissa and then at Gia and Derek. “Derek, you too,”

“Are you sure?” Gia questioned, both Chris and Melissa nodded so the two of them walked into the room that Theo was in.

“Gi, what is it?” Derek questioned once it was just the two of them and Theo. 

“I don't know, something feels different this time,” Gia answered as she made her way over to Theo and sat in the chair beside his bed. 

“Do it,” Derek nodded and watched as Gia closed her eyes and put her hands over Theo's body. “Doctor Geyer wasn't saying something,”

“Stay still,” Gia said as she slowly moved her hands up his body stopping when she got to Theo's chest. “There, it's higher than when we were younger,”

“How much higher?” Derek questioned, before he was standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder. “Gia?”

“T8...his chest and abdominal muscles...last time it was just his hips and legs,” Gia said, opening her eyes and glancing to the door as Scott appeared behind them. “Scott go sit with Allison and Isaac,”

Gia took her hands away from Theo's body before she was putting her hand to his forehead as he woke up groggily. Gia smiled at him and took his hand, Derek looked at her and then down at Theo before he put his hand on the teenagers arm and allowed himself to draw on his pain. Theo blinked and looked up at Gia and then down at his arm that Derek was holding.

_'Theo, it's okay. You're in hospital,'_ Gia spoke quietly to Theo as she noticed him starting to panic before he was looking at his legs. 

_'Why can't...'_ Theo trailed off as a tear rolled down his cheek, Gia quickly moved so that she was hugging him. 

_'It's okay. The hunters...that took you, they broke your back we think they saw the scars...'_ Gia spoke quietly as she continued to hug him until he calmed down. _‘We’ll get you walking again, promise,’_

_‘Where’s Ally?’_ Theo questioned, before he was trying to pull away from her. _‘Why can’t I hear anything?’_

_‘Outside with mom, dad, Scott and Isaac,’_ Gia answered, before helping him back onto his back again as Derek released his hand. “Get Allison, Theo wants her,” Gia spoke to Derek before she returned her attention to Theo again. _‘Something the hunters did. Can you remember anything?’_

Theo shook his head, all he remembered was them finding him. He just wanted Allison after Gia, Allison had been the one that stayed with him all the time when he was scared or having a nightmare. Derek walked out of the room and over to Allison, Isaac and Scott and stood in front of them. Scott and Isaac had been listening whenever Gia spoke. 

“Allison, go in with Gia. Theo's asking for you,” Derek said before Isaac and Scott both looked at him and went to stand up with Allison. 

“Is he okay?” Allison questioned looking to Derek as she spoke and then at the room that Derek had walked out of. 

“We don't know. Gia will tell you more,” Derek told her, Melissa nodded and motioned for the teen girl to go. She and Chris would go in later, after they'd gone home. 

“Mom, should we go in there?” Scott looked at his mother who shook her head at them. 

“Just sit down,”

Those 'few days' turned into over a month later and Theo was permanently living with Gia and Derek in the Hale House, in fact almost the entire pack had moved in, except for Liam and Mason but they were there every day. Gia sat with Derek and Theo watching as the pack traipsed in and out of the house. Theo sitting in a wheelchair with leg braces on both his legs, as the doctors had wanted him to try standing for a few minutes every day. They also had him wearing a back brace to help strengthen his back.

“Scott, tell me why this was a good idea again?” Gia questioned looking to Theo who looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there.

“Because we need to be together and I can't protect...” Scott trailed off from the glare that he was receiving from his older sister and Derek.

“Scott if the next words out of your mouth are everyone, then you're sleeping in the garage,” Derek stated folding his arms across his chest as Allison stopped in front of Theo and handed him something she'd found at home. 

“You could have just left it at you wanted everyone to be together,” Gia shrugged, before she was looking at Theo and Allison. 

“I found it at home, it was buried in a box in the attic,” Allison said motioning towards an old battered teddy bear. “I gave it to Theo when he joined us,”

Theo picked up the bear and hugged it tightly before squishing it down the side of the wheelchair. Gia laughed before Allison was spinning Theo's wheelchair around and taking him inside away from everyone. Scott looked at Gia and Derek before Gia took off running with Derek chasing after her. Scott shook his head, how could they just take off like that. Stiles, Lydia, Mason, Corey, Liam and Malia took the opportunity sit down on the steps and relax.

“How often do they do that?” Stiles questioned from where he was sitting with his arm wrapped around Lydia's shoulder. 

“Every day, they've been doing it since we were kids,” Scott answered from where he was leaning against the banister. 

“How long have they been together for?” Lydia questioned, it was something playing on all of their minds. 

“Honestly? I don't know. Mom knows more,” Scott shrugged he'd never asked Gia how long she'd known Derek for or how long they'd been together for. “When we saw Derek in the preserve the year I was bitten he knew me and not because of the inhaler,”

“Did he recognise you?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, he was very confused about Derek and Gia. 

“I just said he knew me...he threw the inhaler at me not you,” Scott answered, as he glanced into the house to Allison and Theo, Isaac was already inside and had been asleep for the better part of the morning. “It's not like I recognised him either,” 

Allison went to help Theo to move but he shook his head, he wasn't quite ready for his sister to do it without Derek or Gia supervising. Theo pulled the bear back out from where he had stuffed it beside him and hugged it tightly. Allison nodded before she was sitting on the sofa beside where she'd set his chair. 

“Wait until Derek and Gia get back,” Theo mumbled, closing his eyes and not loosening his grip on the bear. 

“I can do it Theo,” Allison told him quietly, though he was still having issues with his hearing not being back fully. Theo looked at her almost blankly not having heard what she'd said. 

“Gi and Derek'll be back soon,” Theo muttered, he'd gotten used to them taking off running and being back before things got bad. 

Allison smiled at him before she was moving to the arm of the sofa and wrapping her arms around him protectively. Isaac had been asleep for the majority of the morning, and no one could quite work out why. Allison assumed he was just tired, as did Scott but Stiles was starting to think that there was something more to it. Theo looked at Allison before he was hugging her back and mumbling that she should go check on Isaac. 

“Allison?” Scott called, walking into the house and running a hand over his face before he was being pushed out of the way by Gia. “Gi? What is it?”

“Don't know, something isn't right,” Gia answered, as Derek followed close behind her heading to Theo to move him to the sofa. “Stay here,” 

“Gia. I don't understand, what's going on?” Scott questioned, ignoring his sister's request for him to stay back. 

“Scott, I can't explain it. I need you stay back,” Gia told him before she was walking into Isaac's room and seeing the teenager tossing and turning in a cold sweat. 

“Gia?” Scott questioned again, this time leaning against the door frame staying out of the way. 

“Scott, please. Just stay back,” Gia reiterated, as she moved to Isaac's bed and sat on the edge of the bed beside him. “Isaac,” Gia spoke quietly putting her hand on his shoulder to steady him as his eyes opened and flashed golden and claws and fangs extended. “Isaac!” Gia spoke louder this time, still not moving from having her hand on his shoulder. 

Gia glanced at Scott and shook her head at him as she waited a minute to see if Isaac would calm down. Derek passed the room with Allison following close behind him before both of them were back tracking. Derek stood behind Scott and kept Allison behind him knowing that Gia didn't want either of them in the room. Gia motioned with her head for Derek to keep both Scott and Allison out of the room. 

“Isaac, sweetheart I need you to calm down,” Gia spoke again this time garnering the attention of all the werewolves and Derek's cousin Malia. 

“Can't,” Isaac growled, his eyes still glowing and his fangs and claws still extended. 

“Isaac, you're safe here. You know you are,” Gia took a deep breath before she tried using a little magic to get him to calm down. Gia moved her hand from Isaac's shoulder, and slowly moved it to his forehead. “Shh, take a deep breath,” Gia put her hand to Isaac's forehead closing her eyes and concentrating. 

“Can't breathe,” Isaac mumbled as his eyes faded to their natural blue and his teeth and hands reverted to normal. 

“It's okay,” Gia spoke again this time helping Isaac to sit up before she noticed that he was wincing slightly under her touch. “Just focus on me and tell me what happened,”

“Bad bad dream...” Isaac trailed off before he was trying to curl back into himself.

“Isaac, there's something else. Can you show me?” Gia questioned, she could tell he was hiding something but wasn't entirely sure what it was. 

Isaac nodded and lifted up his shirt to reveal what looked like a gash from a plant and a bad rash. Gia looked at Isaac and held her hand slightly above the gash to see if she could determine what it was that did it. Derek glanced in the room before stepping in and closing the door behind him. Gia looked up at Derek and nodded motioning for him to get closer.

“Derek, what does this look like to you?” Gia questioned quietly before she noticed that Isaac was still drowsy and that his muscles seems to be shaking. 

“Poisoning, his bloods turning black,” Derek answered, Gia nodded but it wasn't from a hunter it was from a plant.

“Oleander. Get Mason and Stiles to go with you, you need to find the plant and kill it. But be careful it's poisonous to everyone,” Gia added before she was helping Isaac to his feet. “Isaac sweetheart we need to get you into the bathroom,”

“Here, I'll help you and then get them to help me,” Derek said, as he moved to help Gia get Isaac into the bathroom. “What now?”

“Call my mom, tell her that Isaac has Oleander poisoning from a gash,” Gia told him before she was grabbing a wash clothe from under the sink and cleaning up the gash. “Isaac, you need to vomit...I know it sounds wrong me saying that but it's one way to rid your system,” 


	3. You Can Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gia and Allison help Isaac, while Scott tries to keep everyone together. Derek and Gia decide they need a family break.
> 
> A mysterious voice that sounds like Lydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> More coming soon. As always hope that you're enjoying.

**Chapter 03:** _You Can Let Go_

  
Derek and Gia had no idea where or even how an Oleander plant had gotten onto the Hale House grounds. Derek headed outside while calling Melissa and telling her about what Gia and found while also grabbing Mason and Stiles and heading to the shed. Scott and Allison raced into Isaac's bedroom finding it empty before their attention was on the bathroom.

“Allison, go sit with Theo. Scott you heard what I said to Derek?” Gia looked at both her little brother and her step-sister as she held Isaac up over the sink. 

“How can I help?” Allison questioned, looking to Gia and then at Scott who was nodding to his sister. “Gia?”

“Sit with Theo, unless you can think of a way to force Isaac into throwing up,” Gia answered, before Allison was darting into kitchen to find something that she knew would make Isaac throw up. 

“Gi, I'll go sit with Theo,” Scott nodded, before walking from the bathroom as Gia put her hand behind Isaac to steady him. 

“Isaac, sweetheart why didn't you say anything?” Gia questioned rubbing his back as Allison returned with a glass of pineapple juice as it was the one thing that Isaac had told her that didn't sit well with him. 

“Don't know,” Isaac mumbled as Allison handed the glass to Gia and stood back against the door-frame.

“It's alright. We'll talk later, do you think you can drink some of this for me?” Gia said as she held the glass out to him while still keeping him steady.

Isaac looked at Gia and nodded a little taking the glass from her as his legs started to give way. Allison moved quickly from the door-frame to beside Isaac helping Gia to hold him steady. Gia smiled at her as Isaac moved the glass to his mouth taking a mouthful of it. Allison stepped back to give them some room, Gia smiled at her before Isaac was throwing up in the sink. 

“Ally, go grab a bottle of water and put it on Isaac's side of the bed,” Gia nodded to her as she kept an eye on Isaac's temperature and her phone rang. “Mom?”

'Hey sweetheart, Derek told me that you think Isaac was poisoned?' Melissa questioned, she was on break at the hospital and sitting outside in her car to make the call. 

“Yeah, the oleander plant,” Gia paused for a second and set the phone on the counter and put her mother on speaker. “He has a lot of the symptoms...and my magic picked up on bits of the plant in a gash on shoulder and back,”

'Tell me what they were,' Melissa said, she wanted to be sure that's what it was before telling her any more information.

“Mom, he's got a rash around the gash, he's having trouble breathing, lethargic, drowsy just to name a few of the symptoms that I've seen,” Gia explained before she was catching Isaac and stopping him from toppling over again. 

'Gia, do you still have activated charcoal?' Melissa questioned, Gia looked at Allison and motioned for the teenager to go and get it from the kitchen. 'If that doesn't work I'll give Chris some Digoxin immune fab,'

Allison went into the kitchen as Melissa suggested and dug around for the activated charcoal and a glass of water. By the time Allison returned to the bathroom Gia had Isaac sitting on the closed toilet and leaning heavily against the counter. Isaac looked up at Allison and blinked trying to get his balance. Gia took the charcoal and water and mixed them together a little before she was having Isaac drink it. 

“Have some of this, I know it's not going to taste all that great but it will help,” Gia said as she held it up for Isaac to drink, Isaac nodded a little before he was shakily taking the cup. “It's okay sweetheart I'll hold the cup you drink,” 

“Will he be okay?” Allison questioned, standing beside the sink as Gia held the cup to Isaac's lips and he was drinking the liquid. 

“Yeah, I think he will be. He'll just need to take it easy for few days,” Gia answered as Isaac had a little more of the activated charcoal water. “Dad's going to come by later,”

“I'll stay with him, keep an eye on him,” Allison smiled, Gia nodded to her but first they had to clean up the gash and cover it. “I get it clean him up first,”

“Let's clean and patch you up and get you back into bed,” Gia said before she reached under the sin, every bathroom had a first-aid kit just in case. 

Gia quickly cleaned up the gash on Isaac's back and covered it up before she and Allison helped Isaac back to bed before Allison sat with him she'd grabbed a wash cloth to keep on his forehead. Isaac mumbled that he was sorry that he didn't say anything he was scared. Gia left Isaac and Allison and headed back out to Theo and Derek. Derek had moved the teenager to the sofa, he still hadn't let go of the bear Allison had handed him. The rest of the pack had gravitated inside, but Scott was still sitting next to Theo with the other teens head resting against his shoulder. 

“Hey, who's up for a night in with take away and movies?” Gia questioned, smiling at the younger pack members, Theo shook his head he wasn't quite ready in fact he just wanted to be in bed. “Theo?”

“I think all this is too much for him,” Corey suggested looking to the older teen who nodded, his head not moving from Scott's shoulder. 

“You might be right,” Scott said glancing at Theo and then up at his sister and around the room. “Where's Isaac?”

“In bed. Derek, Stiles and Mason have gone to search for the cause,” Gia answered before she was crouching down in front of Theo. Theo looked at Gia and then down at his bear. _'Theo, would you like to go lie down?'_

_'Please,'_ Theo was quiet as his eyes stayed focused on his bear while Gia stood up again and gently took the bear from Theo setting it down beside them. 

“Let's get you back into bed,” Gia said as she helped Theo onto his feet though she knew he really didn't want to be on them. 

_'I think...I can walk...'_ Theo was still quiet as Gia continued to hold him before she was guiding him down the hall towards his room taking it slowly. 

By the time they reached Theo's room he was ready to take his leg braces off and curl into a ball and sleep. Gia set Theo onto his bed before she was taking off the leg braces and helping him into his pyjamas and letting him get comfortable. Theo looked at Gia and then out the door, they'd left his bear in the living room. Gia smiled at Theo before they heard Corey walking down the hall, the younger teen bring both the wheelchair and the bear with him. 

“Here, you left this behind,” Corey smiled a little before he handed the bear to Theo who took it and hugged it tightly almost instantly.

“Thanks Corey, I'll be back out in a minute,” Gia smiled nodding to Corey as she watched him move the wheelchair to beside the bed before disappearing out of the room. “Theo, sweetheart what's wrong?”

_'I keep seeing...'_ Theo's voice was still barely audible as he talked with Gia while she sat beside him. _'Every time I close my eyes,'_

“Shh, take a deep breath,” Gia spoke quietly as she pulled him into her arms when she saw that tears were forming in his eyes. “I'm not going anywhere,” Gia told him rubbing circles on his back as the tears trickled down his cheeks. “I'm right here,” 

Theo wrapped his arms tightly around Gia as Scott made his away into Theo's bedroom to check on both his sister and step-brother. Gia smiled at him, before motioning with her head for him to go back to the others. Theo tugged on his blanket and pulled it up to his face wiping at the tears before Gia was reaching for his tissue box to set it on the bed. 

Scott walked from Theo's room and headed for Isaac's room to check on him and Allison. It wasn't unusual for Scott to want to make that all of his friends, his pack, his family was safe. Allison smiled as she looked towards Scott before looking down at Isaac who was slowly falling asleep. Scott nodded to her before she was motioning for him to enter the room. 

“Did you hear what Gi said?” Allison questioned, she wasn't sure if Scott had been listening to his sister while sitting with their brother. 

“Nope, well half listening to her and to Derek,” Scott answered, shrugging as he sat down on the end of the bed. “Is he alright?”

“Gi said he will be, apparently he's got oleander poisoning,” Allison said as she wiped Isaac's forehead off with the wash cloth again. 

“Oleander isn't good for any of us,” Scott stated before he was moving up the bed slightly and sitting at Isaac's waist and putting his hand on the other teens arm.

“I know, from the way Gia was talking about it,” Allison told him, running a hand through Isaac's hair as he drifted off to sleep. “Sit with us?” Allison watched as Scott's veins pulsed black taking the pain that Isaac was feeling.

“I'll come back,” Scott nodded to her, he wanted to finish checking on everyone else and talk with Derek. 

“Scott, it's going to take getting used to,” Allison smiled at him, she had a feeling that he was also feeling awkward about going from exes to step-siblings. 

“I know...it's just weird, there I said it,” Scott muttered, he hadn't voiced how he felt before and was even starting to doubt his own words. 

After a few minutes of awkward silence Scott left Allison to lay with Isaac and headed outside to see if he could find Derek, Stiles and Mason. Lydia and Corey were sitting in the kitchen having decided to order their food. Derek returned with Stiles and Mason, they'd found the Oleander plants and poisoned them. They didn't even know how they had ended up on the grounds. Derek looked at Scott and shook his head, he just wanted to go inside and shower. Stiles just wanted to sit on the sofa and watch movies, as did Mason. Everyone agreed that they wanted food. Malia was laying sprawled out on the floor reading a magazine which was where Scott found her when he walked back inside.

Late that night, Derek and Gia were sitting talking in their room discussing were they thought that everyone needed to go for a weekend to just be free before they got married. Derek didn't want to wait, they'd already spent enough time doing that over the past few years. Gia flopped back against the bed pulling Derek down with her before she decided to start talking. 

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Gia questioned, as she looked Derek in the eyes and watched to see what he would do.

"We need to get away, away from Beacon Hills for a week," Derek answered taking hold of Gia in his arms and pulling her towards him before kissing her. "We should head to the house up in Big Bear,"

"Is it big enough, for everyone?" Gia raised her eyebrow she remembered Derek taking her there when they were teenagers and he'd just gotten his licence after Paige had died and before Kate. 

"I think so. I think we can get Cora to meet us there too," Derek replied, before the two of them were just laying in the bed listening to the goings on in the house. 

"When are you thinking we go?" Gia asked, glancing at him before she found herself kissing him again. 

“The weekend, schools on break next week. Don't ask, I heard them talking,” Derek shrugged, originally he just wanted it to be the two of them, but things had changed when Theo stopped talking to everyone except for them. 

“If you want to do it, you can do all the organising,” Gia paused for a second as she remembered something that had to happen on the weekend. “Ally, Theo and I'll have to meet you there though. Theo's got an appointment on Saturday,”

Derek nodded, before the two of them were drifting off to sleep with Derek listening to every little movement in the house. Derek wrapped his arms around Gia and pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head before grabbing his book off the night stand. Gia knew that Derek had no intention of falling asleep any time soon. Gia rolled over and wrapped her arm sleepily around Derek before resting against his chest while he read. 

“Gia! Derek!” Lydia's voice broke the silence as she called for the two oldest members of the pack. Gia groaned and rolled over pulling the pillow over her head. 

“You stay. I'll go see what's going on,” Derek put his bookmark back in the book and dropped it onto the bedside table again leaning over and kissed Gia on the forehead. “It's probably nothing,” 

“Gia! Derek!” Lydia called again as Derek climbed out of bed and Gia pulled the pillow over her head again.

“Stay there,” Derek insisted grabbing is pants and pulling them on over his boxers. “Lydia, not so loud!” 

Gia rolled over and offered Derek a sympathetic look as he went to investigate Lydia's calling them. Gia figured that since she was still awake she may as well check on Theo to see how he was doing, they couldn't tell most of the time because he wasn't talking to anyone at least out loud. After a minute of contemplation she climbed out of bed grabbing her nightshirt and pulling it on again. 

“Theo?” Gia questioned, walking tentatively into the teenagers room and closing the door behind her when she saw that he was having a nightmare. Gia walked over to the bed and sat on the side beside him gently putting her hand on his chest. “Theo, you're okay,”

“Gia...” Theo's voice was still a little hoarse from not talking for over a month. 

“I'm here. Just focus on me,” Gia spoke quietly as she kept her hand on his chest to calm him down. 

“Can't,” Theo mumbled before he was struggling to pull himself up into a sitting position. 

“Easy sweetheart,” Gia took her hand from his chest and moved both hands to under his arms and carefully pulled him up and leant him against the headboard. “Want to tell me what happened?”

Theo shook his head and leaned forward as much as he could and wrapped his arms around Gia who pulled him into a hug and started to rub his back. Theo mumbled that he couldn't go back to sleep. Gia sighed and hugged him tighter before she was moving to sit on the bed beside him so that he could sleep some what. 

“I know it's hard, but can you remember anything?” Gia asked, she wasn't sure if Theo would remember what happened after it had been five weeks. 'Theo, you don't have to talk out loud,' Theo nodded a little as he put his head on her shoulder. 

_'I don't know...I just remember Ally turning up,'_ Theo spoke quietly as he looked at his sister and then at his legs. 

_'Ally called me, I know you remember something else,'_ Gia pulled him close and kissed the side of his head. _'I won't say anything, just keep focusing on me,'_

_'I...I think it was Gerard...'_ Theo trailed off shutting his eyes tightly and leaning into Gia who gasped, they hadn't heard his name in a long time. _'Gia...he...'_

_'It's okay, he can't get you here. I promise,'_ Gia kept her arms around him as Derek walked past the bedroom and opened the door to check himself. “Derek? Everything okay?”

“I don't know. Lydia claims it wasn't her,” Derek shrugged as they both heard their names again. 

“How about we both go check? Theo, it's okay. I'll get Corey to come and stay with you,” Gia suggested, before Derek disappeared up the stairs to Corey's room and brought the sleepy teenager down to Theo. 

“Gia? Derek got me out of bed why?” Corey yawned, looking at Gia who was still sitting on Theo's bed with him leaning against him. “Oh, yeah I can stay with him,” 

Theo shook his head and looked at Gia before he looked sleepily at Corey and nodded. Out of the younger pack members, the ones that Scott and Liam had convinced there was a better way, Corey was most likely to help Theo sleep. Sometimes even Allison and Gia couldn't do that. Gia smiled at Theo kissing the side of his head before she climbed off the bed and motioned for Corey to take her place. 

“Please tell me we aren't the only ones that heard that?” Gia said as she looked at Derek and then at Theo and Corey who shook their heads. “Ugh, find you two stay in here. We'll be back,” 

“We can't both be going crazy,” Derek muttered as they headed towards where they had heard Lydia's voice coming from. 

“Lydia?” Gia questioned, seeing the teenage girl standing in her bedroom door sleepily rubbing her eyes as she looked behind her where Stiles was still asleep. 

“I heard it this time,” Lydia yawned grabbing her dressing gown from behind the door and following Derek and Gia. “It wasn't me...but it sounded like me,”

“I don't like this,” Gia said as Derek wrapped an around her and pulled her close while she reached behind her and grabbed Lydia's hand. “Stay close to us,” 

“Plan on it,” Lydia said as they continued to head in the direction that the voice had come from. “I really don't like this or think we should be doing it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another story coming soon. Stay tuned for updates for most stories.


	4. The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Gia deal with The Siren. 
> 
> “Derek, the siren thinks that you cheated on me,” Gia said as Derek's features stayed in wolf-form. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying, more is coming soon.

**Chapter 04:** _The Siren_

  
Derek led Gia and Lydia in the direction that the voice was coming from, how the three of them had been the only ones to hear it was a mystery. Gia wanted to know why it was Lydia's voice they'd heard, when Lydia hadn't said a word. Lydia held Gia's hand tighter as the voices got louder, Gia looked at Derek and then at Lydia.

“Turn the other way now. Go!” Gia urged both Derek and Lydia to run back to the house. “It's nothing good. Derek, go,”

“Gia?” Lydia questioned, both of them and Derek only held on to her tighter. “I'm not going anywhere,” 

“Go back to the house. It's safer there,” Gia urged again, Lydia shook her head and Derek wrapped his arms around her. “Please? Go back...I know what it is,”

“I'm not leaving,” Derek stated his arms wrapped around Gia who still had Lydia squeezing her hand. “Lydia, go back to the house. Wake Scott,” 

“But...” Lydia trailed off she didn't want to leave Gia and Derek, not when she didn't know what it was that was calling them. 

“It's the call of a Siren,” Gia said before she was trying to remember a spell that Deaton had showed her one day. 

“Why is it...” Lydia looked at Derek, she knew that Derek had, had relationships with other women but was he with Gia the time? “Wait, were you and Gia?”

“We weren't together. Derek and I had an on and off relationship for years,” Gia said before Derek had a chance to say anything, Derek raised his eyebrow at his fiancé. 

Derek took hold of Gia and Lydia this time, none of them able to move. Derek closed his eyes and allowed them to glow bright blue when he opened them, and his fangs extended. Lydia and Gia glanced at Derek, not sure of what he was going to do. Derek opened his mouth and roared, he knew that it would wake Scott and that Scott would recognise it as his. 

“Derek, the siren thinks that you cheated on me,” Gia said as Derek's features stayed in wolf-form. 

“Never in a million years,” Derek smiled at her before they all heard Scott racing in their direction followed by Liam and Malia. 

“I know how to stop her...but everyone needs to be careful,” Gia told Derek and Lydia as she remembered the spell that she'd read in Deaton's books.

“Why is a Siren in Beacon Hills? In our preserve to start with?” Derek questioned, looking at Gia and then at Lydia who was inching closer to them as Scott, Malia and Liam arrived.

“It's not the sort of Siren you're thinking of. There's different types, there's the sirens of the sea which attract men to their doom. These sirens, were ones that fell in love with a married man and cheated with him,” Gia paused for a second as the group looked at her wondering what she knew. 

“So how do we stop it?” Scott questioned as the three of them stopped beside Derek, Gia and Lydia.

“Let me finish, according to lore the man was found blameless and the woman was burned alive becoming a demon. It's a spell...and none of you are going to like it...” Gia muttered the end of explanation, Derek nodded he had a feeling that it was going to involve death. 

“Gia, if it means saving you and Derek. Then do it,” Scott stated as they got ready to attack just in case the Siren tried anything. 

Malia stepped forward and put her hand on Lydia's shoulder before taking her hand and pulling her close to her and wrapping her arms around her tightly. Gia took Derek's hand and squeezed it before she looked at Scott and then at Derek. Liam was looking confused between the older pack members. Derek nodded to Gia to do what she had to do.

“Derek...you aren't going to like this,” Gia said before she gave Derek a kiss and a gentle push in the direction that the voice was still coming from. “I'll be right behind you,”

“You're right, I don't like this,” Derek mumbled but stepped forward with Gia right behind him. “Whatever you're planning do it now,”

_"Et vox tua, debellaturus,_  
_Canticum tuum et perdere,_  
_Interfectorem hominis, Stealer gaudium?_  
_Mori Venus! "_  
_(Your voice I vanquish,_  
_Your song I destroy,_  
_Killer of man, Stealer of joy!_  
_Die, Siren!)_ Gia's voice was calm as she remembered the spell that she and Deaton had found, he must have had a feeling that something was coming. Gia grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him back towards her while Scott grabbed Liam. 

The Siren screamed as she was sent to one of the many realms of hell. Derek wrapped his arms around Gia, as the group watched the Siren disappear. Lydia shook her head she couldn't get the feeling that they were missing something out of her mind. Malia smiled at her before they were all heading back inside to sleep. Derek and Gia headed to their room but not before checking on Theo first. Corey and Theo had fallen fast asleep, with Theo hugging his bear while Corey had fallen asleep with his phone in his hand. 

“Get some sleep, we should be safe for the time being,” Derek said as he watched Gia close Theo's door, knowing that he'd be able to hear anything that happened. 

“I think we can manage that,” Scott yawned as he and Malia disappeared into their bedroom, while Lydia went back and climbed into bed with Stiles. 

“Good, I don't want to be up before the sun...tomorrow we have a pack meeting,” Gia said as all the doors closed and everyone groaned. They never liked pack meetings, sometimes they led to bad things. 

“You know they hate pack meetings,” Derek laughed before he was guiding Gia back into their room and they were collapsing in the bed. 

“I know, but hey this one isn't a bad one,” Gia smiled at him before they were pulling the covers up and burrowing under them, Gia more so than Derek. “You know I'll be glad for your body heat one day,”

“You just using me now?” Derek smirked kissing before they were falling asleep with Derek listening to all the different heart beats. 

For the rest of the night everything was on the relatively quiet side, the only reason they'd allowed Liam to stay was because they were about to be on Fall Break for two weeks. Liam was bunking in with Mason while Corey was in with Theo. Allison was in with Isaac, while Scott was with Malia. Generally Liam, Mason and Corey would sleep in the living room having a sleep over. 

The next morning, Derek and Gia were up running in the preserve again, only with Scott tagging along. Scott wanted to see if there was any sign of the remains of the Siren that Gia had killed, he'd never seen his sister kill anyone or anything before. Derek was wondering why Scott had tagged along, morning runs were his and Gia's alone time. 

“Scott, what are you doing?” Derek questioned as they stopped running causing the younger man to almost run straight into him. 

“Nothing...” Scott trailed off, Derek raised his eyebrows while Gia crossed her arms and looked at her little brother. 

“Scott, try again,” Gia said, she always knew when Scott was lying.

“You're not going to find anything,” Derek said when he saw Scott's eyes darting around the preserve. “Gia only kills if a trace won't be left,” 

“That wasn't the first time you've killed something?” Scott looked incredulously at his older sister and then at Derek.

“Not the first time...no...there was a wood nymph in New York when Derek and Laura first moved there that tried to kill Derek,” Gia said, glancing at Scott and then at Derek – they had to tell Scott at some point. 

Scott stared wide-eyed at his older sister and Derek before the two of them took of running again. Gia wanted to get back to the house before everyone else was a awake. Scott watched for a second before he started after them, still flabbergasted that his sister had killed before. When the three of them got back to Hale House, Stiles was sitting on the front steps drinking coffee while watching for any sign of intruders. 

“Stiles...what are you doing?” Scott raised his eyebrow at his best-friend and then looked to see what he was looking at.

“Coffee, and watching out...” Stiles shrugged holding up the coffee cup as Gia and Derek walked past him which Gia patting the top of his head. “Hey! I resent that,” 

“That's nice Stiles,” Gia laughed before going into the kitchen and putting the jug onto boil while Derek went to the bathroom. 

Gia turned around when Isaac and Allison entered the kitchen and sat at the counter. Isaac slowly putting his head slowly on the table after crossing his arms. Gia turned around and saw him, as Allison walked over to her and gave her a hug whispering in her ear.

“I don't think he's healing,” Allison said, with her arms still wrapped around her older sister. 

“I know, I'll have another look after breakfast and your dad should be here soon,” Gia answered, kissing the side of her head and looking at Isaac who was closing his eyes again. “Go check on Theo?” 

“What's for breakfast?” Stiles questioned the second he walked into the kitchen as Allison left. 

“Stiles, you're quite capable of getting your own breakfast,” Gia said as she walked over Isaac and gently put the back of her hand against his forehead. “Isaac, sweetheart how about you go sit in the lounge?”

“How come he get special treatment?” Stiles huffed as he headed over to the fridge to see what there was to eat. 

“Stiles, really?” Gia raised her eyebrow at him as her attention returned to Isaac who was still sitting at the table with his eyes closed. “Stiles, help him either into the lounge or to bed...and maybe I'll think about making waffles for breakfast,” 

Stiles grinned at Gia, before he was turning around and helping Isaac to his feet. Isaac wobbled a little, which was the most concerning part. Stiles raised his eyebrow at Gia, he wanted to learn what she knew. Scott didn't think that Stiles learning what his sister knew was a good idea, he was smart but sometimes get himself into trouble more often than not. Stiles helped Isaac into the lounge room where both of them ended up collapsing. Allison walked back into the kitchen and decided on helping Gia with making breakfast. Derek took his time in the shower, before he was making his way to the kitchen but not before stopping and checking on Theo.

“Ally, how was Theo this morning?” Gia questioned as the two of them searched for the ingredients to make waffles. 

“It's hard to tell. I think he was disappointed that you didn't check on him again last night after fighting whatever it was that you heard,” Allison answered, Gia grimaced she had a feeling that Theo might have been scared. “I'll finish if you want?”

“Theo wanted to walk,” Derek said appearing with Theo, between him and Corey they had put the braces on his legs and back and slowly helped him down the hall to the kitchen. “I'll go back and grab the wheelchair for later,”

“Thanks Der,” Gia smiled before she was over swapping with Derek, and taking hold of Theo. “Hey sweetheart,” Gia said as Theo wrapped his arms around her. “Let's sit you down,”

“You said you'd be back,” Theo muttered, as Gia was helping him into one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Sorry sweetheart, we had to deal with a Siren,” Gia explained, pausing as Derek handed the two of them a fresh cup of coffee each. “It wanted to kill Derek and I,”

“Did you get it?” Allison asked as she turned around to see Theo still hugging Gia. 

“Yeah, it won't be bothering anyone,” Gia grinned, Derek rolled his eyes and kissed Gia before he and Allison finished making the pack breakfast.

As Derek and Allison finished cooking breakfast the rest of the pack made their way into the kitchen, with Stiles and Mason helping Isaac back into the kitchen. Isaac sat in the seat closest to Theo, and the two rested their heads against one another. Theo yawned slightly before he glanced at Isaac wondering how he was having been told by Corey the night before what had happened. 

“Everyone Derek and I were serious about this morning,” Gia said as she sat next to Theo and he near immediately moved from leaning against Isaac to against her. 

“But meetings are bad!” Stiles groaned, Derek shot Gia look that said 'see I told you,' Gia just rolled her eyes at in response.

“It's not a bad news meeting,” Derek said, as everyone slowly grabbed a plate and loaded it with breakfast before sitting at the able. 

“Derek's family owns a big cabin at Big Bear, and we were thinking that we could all head there for a week,” Gia said pausing as she looked at Derek before picking up her coffee mug. “Starting this coming weekend, we know you're all on break,” 

“Skiing?” Scott questioned, they hadn't been skiing in a long time, in fact Scott only remembered going once or twice when they were kids.

“Yes, and pack bonding,” Derek said looking at the group before them and starting to feel all the different emotions rising. “Liam, Mason you need to clear it with your parents,” 

“Seriously?” Liam groaned, he didn't like explaining and clearing things with his parents at the best of times.

“Talk to mom, she can talk with them,” Scott and Gia said at the same time, Stiles groaned he'd heard them do that on more than one occasion. 

Gia and Scott laughed looking at one another before everyone was excitedly making plans for what they wanted to do while they were away. Lydia wanted to sit in front of the fire and read one of her newest books. Scott wanted to see if he still remembered how to ski, and to teach Malia how. Gia figured that she would most likely end up reading with Theo so long as the pack didn't kill each other being together for a full week.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware I have multiple stories. ALL are being worked on, my brain just has a habit of creating new ideas.


End file.
